


Я вам пишу, чего же боле...

by Alex_Licht



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам МЭ-мультиплеера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вам пишу, чего же боле...

Так, ну всё, прилетели. Высадились. А теперь вдохнул и выдохнул. Медленно. Много раз. Это такая у нас команда, да? Человек, человек, и, та-дам, какая неожиданность, еще один человек! И я. "В целях лучшей кооперации, взаимообмена опытом, бла-бла-бла..." Спасибо, драгоценное, наилюбимейшее командование, твои идеи всегда были и остались на высоте! Вот как мне их не убить сейчас, а? Мерзкие животные. Нет, с Цербером не сравнить, конечно, но...  
Сейчас со всех сторон полезут жнецы, и мне станет всё равно, искренне на это надеюсь.

Убью, точно убью. Нет, каннибалов-то само собой, туда им и дорога. Но не только их, этих вот - тоже! Кто так делает, а? Почему через всю базу должен бежать именно я?! Ещё и через метель и сугробы. И всё потому, что кто-то увлёкся и забыл про терминалы с данными! Покойся с миром, бывший соотечественник, пускай духи примут тебя... Да что за?! Отцепись от меня, мерзкая тварь! Гадость-то какая, сразу видно, бывший человек. Да сдохни уже! Что... второй хаск?! Нет второго, есть его труп. Фурия? Надо же. Хоть на что-то "товарищи" по отряду сгодились.

Да откуда ж их столько... Лезут и лезут, не кончаются. Совсем жарковато, я почти было уже забыл, что тут Новерия. Ой, спасибо, кто-то из этих малополезных животных прикрыл мне спину в нужный момент. А, опять фурия? Ммм, а фигурка у неё ничего так. Талия-то какая... а ноги! Лица под маской не видно, но мне и не надо, что-то я не уверен, что имею желание на него смотреть. Вот будь она азари, тогда бы...

Духи, я был неправ, каюсь, больше я не совершу такой ошибки. Здесь не "жарковато", здесь слишком жарко! Баньши, прекрати вопить, мне и без тебя тошно. Нет, баньши, нет, я не собираюсь завязывать с тобой более тесное знакомство, и не думай даже! Впрочем, чем тебе думать-то... Нет, я сказал! Я буду кидать в тебя деформацию с расстояния, я не стану с тобой обниматься. Ты была там... оказалась у меня перед носом... ***ть!! Лапы убери!!! Духи, пожалуйста, только не...!! Взрыв, падение (назовем проще и правильнее: шмяк об пол), рядом оседают обгоревшие останки бывшей ардат-якши. Кобра. И снова та фурия. С-спасибо тебе, героическая женщина. Цел ли я? Да цел, конечно, турианцы от такого не умирают. Как же жаль, что она не азари... Кстати, интересно, я ей после всего случившегося что-нибудь уже должен? Ну, хоть что-нибудь. На свидание, там, разок пригласить? Знать бы еще их культуру. Вернемся на свою базу - надо будет навести справки.

Миссия выполнена, собираемся на посадочной. Неужто я снова вижу сразу всех! Паладин, инженер, та самая фурия. Кстати, щита у нее нет, какая "прелесть", и где успела потерять-то, а? Ничего, каких-то там полминуты осталось.   
Ох черт... опустошитель, сбоку! Женщина, НЕТ!!! Прости, что я тебя толкнул, но если выбирать между ударом о корпус истребителя и попаданием на линию выстрела, без щитов... У меня-то хотя бы с ними было всё в порядке. Ключевое слово: было. Духи, больно-то как... А вот и шаттл, не припозднился, что радует. Всё, отстрелялись. Самое интересное, что даже все живы. Можно выдыхать.  
Да, я в порядке. Нет, мне не нужна помощь, сам справлюсь. И не надо меня больше ни о чем спрашивать. У меня. Просто. Были. Подняты. Щиты. В отличие от. И это вся причина. Не трогайте меня больше, отстаньте, я не желаю с вами общаться.

Почти ночь. Тишина. Тусклый свет монитора. Ликсена где-то носит, опять потом будет пытаться уснуть на задании, старший, тоже мне. А впрочем, ну и хорошо, что его тут сейчас нет. Некому будет зубоскалить. Что там с этой фурией? Должен я всё-таки, или нет? Ладно, если что не так, спишем на культурное недопонимание, делов-то...  
Имя. Назначение. Светящие строки на экране. Короткое приветствие, напоминание о недавней высадке на Новерию, далее вопрос. "А как вы относитесь к турианцам не при исполнении?"...


End file.
